Summer Vacation!
by darkshadowkagome
Summary: Inuyasha's gang is graduating the 12th grade (not Kohaku, Shippou, Souta, and Rin) then going on a summer trip.


~a.n~ This is my first fanfic ever so I hope y'all like it. It might be kinda of cheesy but later on it might get better depending if I have the time.  
  
~Japanese Translation~  
  
Hai-yes  
  
Sayonara-good-bye  
  
Okaasan-mom  
  
Jiichan-grandpa  
  
Kagome-  
  
Yes, I thought just 1 more week of school, then is our graduation and then summer is here and next is our trip to America-San Francisco. 3 week of fun and relaxation, all by ourselves. Yes!  
  
I wonder what everyone else is thinking. Bet they are thinking what I'm thinking-graduation, summer vacation and the trip to America instead of paying attention to Mr.Takahashi talking about how to open a frog, like I would every need to use that in the real world. My name is Higurashi, Kagome. I am 17, in the 12th grade and go to Sudako High. I have jet black hair, orange brownish eyes, and have a good-looking body. Basically I can wear anything (almost) I want. I can dress like a slut and by one of those people who care what I wear, but I am not one of those people. I just wear dark oversize clothes that are comfortable and that it makes me look okay. Take today for example, I was wearing a navy blue t- shirt and baggy black bellbottoms and a windbreaker since it was a nice day. I live with my okaasan, jiichan, and my little brother, Souta in an old house (I think it was made in the feudal year.), next of an old tree since the feudal years. We called that tree the Sacred Tree I think.  
  
Ring Ring.  
  
Yes, thought, no more lecture about frogs, for now and it is the last class of the day.  
  
"I want all of you to read pg.239-250for homework, and want you to turn in your permission slip tomorrow if you haven't. Sayonara" Mr.Takahashi said, sighing in relief that he doesn't have to keep talking about the frogs.  
  
Good thing already read those pages and finished my homework, I thought.  
  
Everyone left class except for me 'cause I was still spacing out and thinking.  
  
"Yo, Kagome," called my friend and best friend in the world, Taiji, Sango.  
  
I ignore it and was still thinking about the trip.  
  
"Kaaggome," she said my name again but slower.  
  
I ignore it again.  
  
"KAGOME!" this yelling my name at the top at her lungs.  
  
This time I pay attention. "Ohh sorry." "I was thinking and spacing out at the same time."  
  
"That's okay, but next time I want you to answer me the first time I called your name. Okay?" she replied.  
  
"Hai" I answer back.  
  
We walked out of class and headed straight to our lockers. Our lockers were next to each other and next to the exit, which was good since I was driving and need to ditch the traffic. We opened our lockers and stuffed our textbooks which I didn't need since I finish all my homework inside along with other stuff and left.  
  
We went to my Honda and climbed aboard. I started the ignition and headed out of the parking lot. The car was quiet as I drove down the street until Sango broke the silence.  
  
"So Kagome, have you decide what you are going to bring?"  
  
"Nope, not yet."  
  
"You know that the trip is coming up very soon."  
  
"I know."  
  
Quickly Sango changed the subject.  
  
"So......." "So, what is happening at home?"  
  
"The usual, okaasan is the same, Souta is being a pest like always, and jiichan is busy with the supernatural stuff."  
  
"Well that must be very entertainment," she said sarcastic.  
  
"Yea, sometimes," I replied sarcastically.  
  
"We picking up Souta and Kohaku?"  
  
"No, they are taking the bus home."  
  
"How about Shippou?"  
  
"Ohh, he is going to his friend's house after school."  
  
Ever since Shippou's parents died in a car crash two years ago, he been living with us since there was no one else to take care of him so we volunteer to take care of him.  
  
We talked until we got Sango's house, which was good since I didn't want to talk much. I drop off Sango and headed home. My okaasan greeted me with a warm smile as I open the door.  
  
"Where is Souta?" I asked okaasan.  
  
"He is up in his room, working on his homework." she replied  
  
Ohh......kay. I'm going to my room called if you need me."  
  
"Okay. Dinner will be ready in an hour."  
  
After dinner, I went straight to my room, grab fresh clothes and brought it with me to the bathroom. I turn on the knob and made sure it was warmish- hotish. While the water was running I took out bath bubbles pour some in the tub. Then I took off my clothes and I sat in the tub. When the water was 5 inches, I turn it off and just sat there and relax. When my fingers and toes eventually got wrinkly like a raisin, I rinse off. I got my towel and wrapped it around my. Then got another towel and dried myself with it. I grabbed the fresh clothes and changed into it. I was wearing black baggy (not so baggy) pants with a dragon on it and a navy blue shirt. Slipped into my black slippers, toss my dirty clothes in the hamper, and left the bathroom.  
  
I went into my room, laid down on my bed and turn on the TV. I flipped through the channels to find something interesting. Finally I settle on channel 54. It was playing a rerun of Teen Titans, the one when Starfire's older sister, Blackfire came and visit her but was truly trying to hide from the cops and framed Starfire for it. Eventually she got caught. I look over at the clock; it was 10:32. Still early, I thought. Well since there is nothing to do I turn in early. I turn off the light and crawled into bed. 


End file.
